


headcanons for your first day in the glade and newt helping you

by A_Lawliet



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Newt (Maze Runner)/Original Character(s)





	headcanons for your first day in the glade and newt helping you

• you wake up in a metal box  
• you look around frantically  
• you can’t remember anything  
• can’t remember how you got there  
• you could only remember your name  
• the box you were in was dark and shaked  
• it was moving at a very high speed towards a ceiling  
• you scream when you think you’re about to hit against it  
• but you stop  
• the ceiling opens  
• and sunlight streams in  
• as your eyes get used to the light you see shadows move on the bottom of the box  
• you hear a thud and then a voice  
• ‘It’s a girl’  
• you look up to see a tall, slim boy kneeling down in front of you  
• he reaches his hand to you  
• you flinch a little  
• he simply moves the hair that was in front of your face, behind your ear  
• ‘Where am I?’ you ask  
• ‘You’re in the Glade, I’m Newt.’  
• ‘(Y-Y/N)’  
• you try to get up but fall  
• Newt reaches out just in time to catch you  
• ‘Is she okay’ you hear  
• you look up to see over 20 boys looking at you  
• you jump and clutch to Newt for safety  
• he smiles down at you as he is slightly taller  
• ‘Don’t worry, they won’t hurt you. I’ll protect you’ he tells you  
• he gives you a kiss on your cheek  
• ‘Come on now, let’s get you out of this annoying box’  
• he helps you out of it  
• you get the tour around the Glade by Newt himself  
• he doesn’t stray from your side for even a moment  
• not that you minded  
• but as you walk around  
• and see those giant walls  
• claustrophobia strikes  
• first that small box  
• now this  
• newt seems to notice the fear in your eyes  
• he reaches out and takes your hand  
• he leans over  
• his mouth almost touches your ear  
• he tells you:  
• ‘It’s okay, I’m right here, and I won’t let anything bad happen to you’


End file.
